gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Irri
Irri is a recurring character in Game of Thrones. She is played by guest star Amrita Acharia and débuts in the second episode of the first season. Irri is a handmaiden to Daenerys Targaryen. She teaches Daenerys the Dothraki language and customs. She swears fealty to Daenerys following the death of Khal Drogo and the birth of the dragons. Biography Background Irri is a young Dothraki woman in the khalasar of Drogo. Season 1 Irri tends to Daenerys whilst she seeks advice on Dothraki customs and stories, and is sceptical of Doreah's story that dragons come from a long-destroyed second moon."The Kingsroad" Irri acts as a translator between Daenerys and her bodyguard Rakharo. Rakharo protects Daenerys from one of her brother Viserys's famous rages by whipping him around his throat, though he respects Daenerys's request not to kill him. Irri and Rakharo show mutual puzzlement at her mercy. Irri determines that Daenerys is pregnant and arranges a special dinner to celebrate. Irri tells Ser Jorah Mormont about Daenerys's pregnancy as she demands Rakharo slaughter a goat for the meal."Lord Snow" Irri tends to Doreah after Viserys beats her."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Irri burns her hands when she tries to handle a dragon egg Daenerys has put into a fire pit, Daenerys was holding the egg without it affecting her. Irri is present when Viserys threatens Daenerys and her baby and translates his words. Irri watches as Viserys is killed by Khal Drogo using molten gold to avoid spilling blood in Vaes Dothrak. Daenerys says that no true dragon could be killed by fire."A Golden Crown" She is there when a wineseller tries to assassinate Daenerys in the markets of Vaes Dothrak. Jorah foils the attempt and Rakharo captures the man. Irri watches as Drogo swears to invade the seven kingdoms as revenge for the assassination attempt."You Win or You Die" Irri accompanies Daenerys to Lhazar when the khalasar raids there to obtain slaves to fund crossing to Westeros. Daenerys objects to the rape of the captives and Irri is present when Drogo kills Mago for questioning Daenerys's authority. Drogo takes a small wound in the duel."The Pointy End" She helps Dany to care for Drogo when his wound festers. Daenerys' reliance on the healing of Lhazareen godswife Mirri Maz Duur alienates the Dothraki. Daenerys is attacked and injured by Qotho."Baelor" Daenerys loses her baby and Drogo is left catatonic when she turns to Maz Duur's blood magic. The khalasar splinters without Drogo and Daenerys smothers him to end his suffering. She builds a funeral pyre for him and stakes Maz Duur within the flames to avenge the loss of her son. Daenerys also puts her eggs within the flames and shocks Irri when she walks in after them. The remains of the khalasar stay around the fire all night. In the morning they find Daenerys alive in the ashes with three dragons. Irri swears fealty to Daenerys along with the rest of her people."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Irri crosses the Red Waste alongside the rest of Daenerys' khalassar."The North Remembers" Irri is visibly distraught when Rakharo's horse arrives back to the khalassar without him. Jorah Mormont approaches the horse and discovers Rakharo's decapitated head. She suffers a breakdown because, according to Dohtraki belief - unless his body is cremated, Rakharo's spirit won't be able to move on to the Night Lands - the afterlife - to ride with his ancestors. Irri is comforted by Daenerys, who tells her that tonight Rakharo will ride with his them. "The Night Lands" Irri was also in love with Rakharo.HBO viewers guide entry on Rakharo Appearances Image gallery Dany-jorah-market.png‎|Irri accompanying Daenerys Targaryen in the markets of Vaes Dothrak in "You Win or You Die". Irri Upset.jpg|Irri distraught over the death of Rakharo. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Irri is a Dothraki slave given to Daenerys by Khal Drogo to teach her how to ride. She is the same age as Daenerys, and is fond of using the Dothraki saying, "It is known." See also * Irri at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References de:Irri Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Dothraki Category:House Targaryen